meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Meerkats123
RE: Hello Id be glad to join the wiki. Could you send me a link on my talk page?- Zybera The Candidates for deletion is only for talk about deleting an article. Next time leave a message on my user talk page. I'll keep looking for pictures of them.It would be easier if I had dye marks. Aniju Aura 03:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hawkeye was collared so Cruise is probaby now and she was the colared animal in the Urukhai mob. Aniju Aura 03:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Your blog is very nice :D ! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 07:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Aniju Aura is best for making article about old meerkats who lived a long time ago. She can make Hector's article.Sir Rock 07:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) If it is in the article already don't put the picture in the gallery. The picture should be used once in an article, but I think we have enough in Zorilla's. And Flower's but a few other meerkats need pictures like Pookie and Stato or Pancake. Can you find new pictures of them?Sir Rock 00:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) When editing under insert, it is the first one, there is a frame. Click on it and type in the meerkat's name under search. Then all the picture should appreare those sometimes there is a glick and they don't but the pictures are here. When adding new pictures make usre they don't have the same name as another picture on thsi site or it will ask you to overwrite the old picture. So you would ahve to change the name. Tha happen once with Nikita from Meerkat Manor and Nikita from the Drie Doring and the wrong meerkat was in an article. To at a new picture you click on upload or browse and you can at a new photo from you compture. Sir Rock 00:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Best Meerkats Wiki Page Contest Could you help me get ready for the best page contest this Monday please Meerkats 123.(Denny60643) 7:50 pm Oct.30,2010 I am planning to enter the puff adder page because it is one of their foes so that is the page I am planning to enter.(Denny60643) When you edit an Appreanace for one of the Meerkat Manor Episodes, you only put the character names and the meerkat who played them. We don't use pictures of the meerkats. Just you to let you know oh and we don't use pictures of meerkats mating but we have young veiwers who read the article. o_OAniju Aura 00:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Manor Could you make a Meerkat Manor petition please if you do please talk to me about it User:Denny60643 In Apprarances for an episode of Meerkat Manor, yo don't put pictures of the meerkat. Just thwe character's named who appeared a who played them. Thank you.Aniju Aura 02:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Manor Sorry I wil fix it plus I just came home from school. User:Yossarian Whiskers 2:35 10/25/10 (UTC) I will do it for you ok so let me do it. Denny60643 October 30,2010 1:58 pm (UTC) Meerkats Fanon Could you make a page about Grace on Meerkats Fanon Wiki? User:Denny60643 Nov 7,2010 1:52 (UTC) Grace is in the Johnny 13 Mob on Meerkats Fanon Wiki User:Denny60643 Nov 7,2010 2:29PM (UTC) The Godzilla are on the LH list for October but is one says there might be 23 and one female is pregnant. I wish they say more. Most likely is is Alonzo Mourning's mob. I hope so or Flo's group. We'll just have to wait a see. Aniju Aura 21:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) They encountered the Toyota, Lazuli and Kung Fu and few meerkats were evicted and some went roving. That's kinda it. Sir Rock 22:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Look at the history on the Whiskers. It says there are two pups who are Ella but no news on the pups her daughter agve birth to. Last month there were three pups. One was have died.Sir Rock 22:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Monkulus was pregnant, some evictions and rroving and encounters with Sequoia. Sir Rock 22:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes I would have mention that if something had happened. He is still the dominant male of the Aztecs. Sir Rock 22:32, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Klientjie was pregnant again. A lot of roving males and some evictions. Two Aztecs males appeared there as rovers, if I knew their ID codes I could say who without checking the name list. The encounter Ewoks and Whiskers. Sir Rock 22:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC) When I find out how is in the group then I will. If it is Alonzo however I am not sure I'll move him from the Drie Doring. However with so many members if could be Flo's group becuase she left with four other females and if they joined some males there would be around 18 to 20 memers by now if they kept the pups alive. I hope it is Alonzo's group though. We'll see what happens first. Aniju Aura 23:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. We probably wuoldn't fidn out til some pups are born. Probably will be EK or EW for their ID codes. We just have to wiat. McDreamy hopefully will have her pups in November or December and maybe they will emgered it time to get ID code before the month is over. Aniju Aura 23:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) They stopped using the same double letter ID code in 2007. They now mostly use letters found in the work. We probably will see the new ID code in November's LH or December's LH when McDreamy's gives birth to her first litter, hopefully all the pups survived. Aniju Aura 00:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Well you have to sign up for more stuff but the LH is on the Friend of the Kalahari page called Life History. On the side are some things you can could from, one is Current Report and the LHs are there. You just click on the downloads and they pop up. Aniju Aura 00:20, November 18, 2010 (UTC) What's wrong with it?Aniju Aura 00:30, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Who is the meerkat?If you tell me I will make a page for him. User:Denny60643 I don't know, I only saw the advertisement for it on Nat Geo Wild (in Australia), I didn't get the chance to watch it. I don't have Nat Geo Wild and don't know if it will be programmed in other countries. It only just aired here, so, depending on its popularity, they may make a DVD, hopefully.. MeerkatGal 06:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I know about Meerkat Madness, it's also called Murder Mayhem and Meerkats. It features Ziziphus, Belgarion, Figaro and Lulu of the Lazuli. Tim Clutton-Brock also appears in it. I've never managed to find the time to add the article, thankyou for reminding me. MeerkatGal 05:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) When I have time to spare, yes, but if you want to make the page instead that's fine. :) There's another documentary I have to add; The Valley of Meerkats. I think I'll be making an article of the Valley first.. MeerkatGal 20:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Please look at http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Phillies/Administrator, for information. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]00:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) No Basil was prooven to be Thundercat's father when a DNA test was done on him. His father was Basil. And it is around 70 days for a meerkat, it doesn't mean the mother carries the pups for exactly 70. Like human, meerkat can birth birth soon than 70 days or later. Aniju Aura 08:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Everything that user KMP has put on an article is false info. Please go threw and fo I'd any mistakes. He has been blocked.Aniju Aura 06:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Well he was. Locked. I cant fix the pages right now. My computer isn't working so I am using my brother's iPod touch so I am limited on what I can do. Can you fix them up the ones you can find.Aniju Aura 07:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) The user name KMP has been blocked so don't worry about him. We just have the fix up the mistakes he made so we can get the spotlight. Aniju Aura 08:49, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't talk to user KMP and tell him why he was blocked. He can still leave messages and I don't want him to know that. Just ignore him. He cant edit any articals anymore. I dout he name Nikita since there was no Gattaca or Commando meerkat with that name. And there was no Whisker meerkat named Bubbles and Sophie Aka Tina Sparkle was Mozart's duaghter. He never refered to them by their real names and everything he said wad Meerkat MAnor related not the real thing. Just leave him alone. Aniju Aura 09:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) A user can't be blocked without a resin listed. I choose this user puts false informatiom. He will get a message without one of is putting it on his talk page. I blocked him for a year and now he shouldn't be able to leave messages.Aniju Aura 09:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) That also means he can't get messages so it would be pointless to give him any. Shouldn't abuse the power. Try explaining how this place works. New users don't know too much about this place. What articles have the mistakes?Aniju Aura 03:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you fix Ella's page under litters and any other mistakes on her page. I think I will protect that page because alot of mistakes are happening to it and with me having no computer, I don't want to worry about it. Who's causing the problem?Aniju Aura 03:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I did it!! alright !!!User:KMP I locked the Ewoks, Whiskers and Ella pages sin ce those were being messed up the most. I'll unlock them after the KMP changes their Current Mob page so everyone can see that the Ewoks were formed by Kung Fu females, Rascal and Colombian males not those fate meerkat that user KMP put up. I thi nk then we will get no more vandlizing with them. Aniju Aura 07:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I undid the first time and blocked the first one but a new user showed up, so I blocked that one too. While on your user page, go to your tools bar, click history and a new page should pock up with t fohe history of all the things that has happened to that page. You can click "undo" on the last edit and it will put everthing back to the previous edit. It only works for the first two new edits though. That way you don't have to rewrite everthing on your user page. If more people start messing with your user page I can lock it so they can't edit it, but then you aslo wouldn't be able to edit it. we'll just have to lock it until these people give up and leave.Aniju Aura 18:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC I'll just block all their firends till none are left. Once they no longer come here they can do nothing. They can't do anything anyways. This is not their site but ours. There are no pictures of the Toyota Mob as a whole. I only found a picture of one meerkat taken by a researcher. If I had any other pictures of the new mobs I would have put them up if they are allowed.Sir Rock 18:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Axel What happened to Axel's litter-mates ? User:Denny60643 New Year Happy News Years everyone! Since we just started a new year it is time to get to some serious work on fixing up the place. Old articles have been left forgotten with many spelling errors. So before a new name list can come come, let's fix up all the really old articles of lesser know meerkats. No more presant-tance too. Everyone must be in past-tance since we get the info a month after it has already happen. No more Ella is pregnat, instead Ella was pregnant or Ella gave birth instead of Ella gives birth. Also we need to fix spelling errors like Ella took domiant female, that isn't a sentance. Ella took the roll of dominant female or Ella took dominance of the group would be better. Also don't add every signal picture of one meerkat under the sun in one article. Three or four of one meerkat is enough and make sure not to upload a picture which is already here. We have a lot of work to do but we can do it! This wiki has become big and we can make it greater. Thank youAniju Aura 11:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Meerkats123, thankyou for your effort in keeping up the information on A Meerkat Family Saga. I noticed you added the "fictional characters" category to Scarface and Ginger's pages. The meerkats from the Family Saga doco' are actually all real, non-fictional meerkats, unlike other ones such as Timon, Hannibal Commandoes. Just thought you should know. (: MeerkatGal 03:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) If that's so... If it's true that Phillies left, then can you please unlock the Whiskers chronology page and Ella's page and the whiskers page?Skipper101 02:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you refering to the game Meerkat Madness, or the documentary Meerkat Madness: Walking with Meerkats ''(also called ''Muder, Mayhem and Meerkats.)? MeerkatGal 10:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Please don't add every picture of a meerkat on their artcile. Nothing should go pass the Links or it doesn't look right. Aniju Aura 03:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) How is your Wolves Role Play Wiki going?Aniju Aura 12:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes it takes a while. Meerkat Fanon wasn't popular for more than two years before it got all the users it has now. Maybe instead of making it like the meerkat one you show make it be differant. Maybe the wolves can talk like in Wolf Reign. Have you ever seen that show? The wolves can make themselves appear as if they were human and can talk to other animals and humans. Aniju Aura 13:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I run like six wikias, though Meerkat Fanon and Meerkat Wiki Sir Rock also coruns them too. Wolf Role Play can also be a fan-fiction for wolves too you know. Aniju Aura 13:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Instead of just adding categories can you edit the article putting why the meerkat was Last Seen. We need to keep the pages updated but only adding cateries doesn't do that. Aniju Aura 14:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you come to my Wiki,Meerkat Manor Fan Wiki?-Flower whiskers I hav enotice all you really do around here is add categories and some of them are not needed. If a meerkat is deceased or Last Seen they shouldn't have the Suboritnate category becuase they are no longer in the KMP population. We don't know if they emigrated into a wild group and became a dominant meerkat like Shaka Zulu. So only meerkats present in the KMP population should have that catergoy. Also if you are going to get a meerkat the Last Seen catergory you should also edit the article and give info about the meerkat being Last Seen. Aniju Aura 15:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know too much about Mad Max to make him ana article. Why do you just make it, put the info you know and save it. Other suers will add to it later. Aniju Aura 16:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Please think about where you are putting a picture. No picture must go pass the Links. The Links are always last. Also no picture should go into the Rivals section either on a mob. It doesn't look good. Can you please do more around here besides ust adding categories. Most of the time you add the wrong category anyways. We need people to fix up the old articles. Aniju Aura 07:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Were does it say that. The DNA test showed Jogu as Yara's father and Abaca was fathered by Hoemstar Runner. Zaphod wouldn't mate with his niece and he never roved at the Commandos. Aniju Aura 02:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC) My info states Homestar Runner is the father of Abaca and Jogu fathered Yara. Zaphod never appeared at the Commandos and Monkuls was pregnant before Zaphod had joined the Aztces. That may be a typo, though sometimes pop up in the KMP. Aniju Aura 02:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot for inviting me to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! I am very grateful, I'm having a great time there. It's awesome that i can create my own mob and my own story! March 10, 2011 Bia Veras FW. :^Glad to hear that from Bia Veras. Anyway, hello there! I haven't got the chance to meet you, as my life has been quite busy lately. Mainly school. But I'm back on wiki and I hope to stick around for a while. :) [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll check out the fanon in a little bit. I want to focus on this wiki mainly, though. It needs a lot of work. Quetion Contest We have the first ever Question Contest! This month it is all about Zaphod! See how much you know about Zaphod and answer the question about him! Questions Contest:Zaphod. Have fun answering the question and keep a look out for more contest. If you have any ideas for other contests please contact me. Aniju Aura 03:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC)